Much Ado about Nothing
by prongsiegurl
Summary: FINISHED Lily and james are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. there is a welcome back ball and a plan to get the two together. What will happen? Based on Shakespeare's 'Much Ado about Nothing'. (Creative title, huh?)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I've decided to write a new story about Lily and James along with my other one. This one is based on William Shakespeare's "Much Ado about Nothing". Hence the name. I hope you all like this and if you've never seen the movie with Kenneth Branagh and Emma Thompson you really should. I love it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the characters that I may make up. JK Rowling and Shakespeare are the geniuses that came up with the plot and characters.  
  
Much Ado about Nothing  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was the day before Lily Evans's 7th year at Hogwarts. She was going back a day early with all of the other 7th years for a 'Welcome Back' ball. All of the houses would be there and it was a muggle formal ball. She was so excited to see all of her friends and others to show how she changed this year.  
  
Lily was a skinny person but usually hid it because she didn't care before. She was tall too with fiery red hair. She didn't care much now but her mother convinced her to gat out of her 'sweats' stage and move into form fitting clothing. She never used to wear makeup and now she wore a bit of eye makeup and blush to bring out her emerald green eyes. She cut her hair into layers and angled it around her face. She was happy with her appearance and couldn't wait to show it off.  
  
There was one person though that she wasn't happy about seeing. James Potter was his name. Even though they never talked, there was a mound of hate between the two of them. When I say that they never talked, I mean they never said anything nicer than 'Will you go out with me Evans' and 'No, you're a bullying toerag Potter.' The only reason James asked her out was because he hadn't dated her yet. He was good looking and she hated him for it. Lily hated him and she didn't even 'know him'.  
  
So anyway, Lily couldn't wait to go back and see her friends and hate her enemies. This being her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she felt it would be one to remember.  
  
James Potter was getting ready for the 'Welcome Back Ball'. He had his dress robes and everything ready and was heading to the station now. He couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts either. He wanted to see his friends, other than Sirius, who had spent the summer with James. He wanted to flaunt his body at the girls who adored him.  
  
He played Quidditch all summer and devised new pranks for his enemies. He had developed a well toned body (no description, use your mind) and was tall. He was 6 foot. He had unruly black hair and hazel eyes that were always happy. He was a tease and had a new girlfriend every week. His friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew weren't much better.  
  
There was one girl he hadn't dated yet that was his age. Lily Evans. She was a pretty girl but had a temper and hated James. For that, he hated her because she was so outspoken and always hated James and his friends, otherwise known as the Marauders. She was often on the receiving end of a prank but as the boys grew up so did the pranks. She was pretty but by no means stunning for she always dressed in no complimentary clothing. It didn't matter if she was good-looking or not, James would still hate her.  
  
This being James last year at Hogwarts, he was determined to make this his best year ever.  
  
A/N: So what do you think so far? I'll never know if you don't review so please review! Thank you.  
  
Prongsiegurl 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.  
  
Much Ado about Nothing  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lily arrived at Hogsmade station looking for her friends. People could come anyway they wanted not just by train to this shindig. Lily climbed the stairs to the Common Room and said the password. She was a Gryffindor and was proud of it. The room was streaked with red and gold allover the room. Comfy red couches and arm chairs with gold trimmings and pillows, cherry desks, fabulous carpets, she loved it all. Lily grabbed the end of her trunk and carried it up stairs to her dorm room to see her friends.  
  
James got off the train into Hogsmade station with his friend Sirius. Remus and Peter were coming by floo powder but James's parents thought it best to have him come by train to make sure he got to school. His parents were aurors and bad things could happen if he traveled by floo. They climbed the stairs to their Common Room. They were Gryffindor and proud of it. They took a look around the room and then grabbed their trunks. It's good to be home, James thought.  
  
Lily saw her friends and dropped her trunk and ran to them ending up in a big group hug. Lily wasn't the most popular girl but her friends were. Gwen Burns, Alice Jones, and Sarah Dippet were all her best friends and room mates. They were all pretty and popular.  
  
Gwen was about the same height as Lily, 5'8''. She had blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had a pretty face and was popular with the boys. Everyone wanted to date her. She carried herself like she ruled the world, or at least Hogwarts. She was also very smart. She had to be Lily's best friend.  
  
Alice was a sweet girl. She had short brown hair and a pretty round face. She was very caring and never left any one out. She was the one you went to with problems and she always went to Lily if she had a problem. She was going out with her boyfriend of 1 year, Frank Longbottom. He was a nice enough character and also very good looking.  
  
Sarah was Alice's best friend that the girls got to know well. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and was shorter. She was pretty but not stunningly pretty. She was a nice girl but very insecure, much unlike the other three. She wasn't the smartest girl and was often last to get the joke. She was nice though.  
  
"Lily, you look gorgeous! Wow!" was all Gwen could say. The other girls squealed and just gushed at her. To say Lily was gorgeous had to be the understatement of the year. While they gushed over her new look, Lily looked around the room and noticed someone new.  
  
Lily looked at the girl who looked at her and the girl blushed.  
  
"Hello." Lily said.  
  
James walked into the dorm room with Sirius. Three boys came over and thumped their backs saying their welcomes. James grinned at them all. Remus, Peter, and Frank Longbottom were his other dorm mates.  
  
Sirius was his absolute, no doubt about it, best friend. He was tall 6 foot and very handsome, at least that's what the girls said. He had black hair that fell in his face with not a strand out of place. He was a beater on the Quidditch team with James as Chaser. He was a bad boy at heart but was also very good in school. He and James hold the record for most detentions.  
  
Remus had sandy hair that was short but tidy. He was also good looking but shy. He was a werewolf and therefore didn't want to get into any relationships. This made him very mysterious to the girls and a bit of a tease. He was smart and a prefect with Evans. He didn't really like to take part in their escapades, but helped anyway. They became animagis for him so why not help them?  
  
Peter was very much like Sarah Dippet. He had short brown hair that was messy but not sexy like James's. He was stout and short. He was stupid and not very clever but the boys till like to hang around him. They had to constantly help him with school and other things but they liked him anyway.  
  
Frank wasn't really in their group. He was a Quidditch player, Beater. He usually hung out with his girlfriend or the Marauders. He had short brown hair that was kind of like Remus's. He was nice enough and helped them get out of trouble or covered up for them if they needed it. He was also very smart and talented in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"So how about the ball tonight, boys?" James said while the other boys whooped and yelled.  
  
"My name is Lily and this is Gwen, Alice, and Sarah. Are you new here?"  
  
The girl nodded. "My name is Elise Holland."  
  
Gwen looked at her in surprise. "Not from around here are you?"  
  
"No, I'm from the States. I moved here because my father got a good job offer as an auror."  
  
Lily studied the girl while the conversation went on. She was also 17 years old, just like all the other 7th years. She had brown eyes that had flecks of green going though the middle to the outside. She was built like Lily and Gwen and had a golden complexion. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights and was also very pretty. She said something about playing chaser during the conversation that Lily heard.  
  
When they were all finished, Lily screamed, "I get shower first." She proceeded to run to the bathroom and take a hot shower.  
  
A/N: What do you think of this? Now, I've gotten all of the descriptions out of the way and am ready to type up the ball scene. He, he. What will James and the other boys think of the girls? What will the girls think of the boys?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Prongsiegurl 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters, YES EVEN YOU LEGGYGIRL!  
  
Much Ado about Nothing  
  
Chapter Three  
  
James and his friends all took showers and now where getting ready for the ball. They all had their dress robes laid out on their beds and were drying their hair now. Sirius was styling his hair whereas James just let it flop around. His hair wouldn't tame even with the strongest magical gel ever.  
  
James and his friends all had black suits. James had a green shirt on with a black tie and Sirius had a blue shirt with a black tie. Not dark blue though, that's tacky. Remus had a red shirt on with a black tie and Peter had an orange shirt on with a green tie (God only knows why). Frank had on a blue shirt also with a black tie.  
  
Lily and her friends showered and were drying their hair. Gwen did everyone's hair and Lily and Alice did the make up. They helped Elise and Sarah get ready and Elise was just as beautiful as the other girls were.  
  
She had on a light pink dress that fit and then puffed out at the end. It was very slimming. Lily had on a gorgeous spaghetti strap white dress that fit perfectly and had slits up to the mid thigh. It had a low back and was the raciest thing she had ever worn. Gwen had a red dress on that had a halter top neck. It was slimming all the way down to the floor like Lily's and Elise's. Alice also had o a red dress and it was a spaghetti strap dress that went to the floor but was more modest than the other three. Sarah had on a green dress that clashed horribly with everyone else, but who really cared?  
  
The boys entered the hall first everyone who was there turned and clapped for them. They were the most gorgeous men there and they knew it. They waved and smiled at girls making their dates jealous. They all came single except for Frank but his date was coming later.  
  
Just then everyone gasped.  
  
Lily and the other girls stepped into the room to clapping. Everyone turned to look at who just walked in. The Marauders came in before them and they were a tough act to follow. Apparently no one could top the girls. Everyone gasped. Gwen, Lily, and Elise led them down a staircase into the hall. The Marauders looked up at them and their mouths dropped open. Lily and Gwen shared a knowing look. This was going to be a great ball.  
  
James looked at the girls he hated. Gwen, some new girl, Alice, and Lily (Sarah isn't in this you see) looked stunning. Everyone around them agreed but started dancing as the music came on. Sirius look at James and said, "Excuse me gentleman," and headed for the new girl.  
  
Remus gave James a small smile and headed for Gwen smiling and taking her hand. Peter went for Sarah and they clashed horribly. Frank gave Alice a quick kiss and went to dance with her. James just stood looking at Lily. She was so different. No sweats attached to that body, although he would've preferred nothing attached t her body. She was very appealing now and James wanted her.  
  
He walked up to her.  
  
Lily looked at all the boys. 4 out of the five of them were dressed to kill and even though she hated them, they looked good. Sirius took Elise's hand, Remus took Gwen's, Peter took Sarah's, and Frank took Alice's. That left James to stare at her. God, he's good looking. Damn him, if he wasn't so insufferable, Lily thought. It was going to be a long night.  
  
James started to walk towards her. She stared wide eyed for a moment and they walked right past him taking some Ravenclaw's hand. She danced with him to a fast song and then danced with two more people. James felt horrible. Two people can play at that game, he thought and took some Hufflepuff's hand and danced with her and two other people.  
  
Lily was having a good time dancing with all of these people. Elise and Sirius seemed to be having a good time and Gwen and Remus were also having a good time. Frank and Alice were dancing to a slow song looking so cute. Sarah and Peter were sitting talking, basically being boring. Lily was dancing with other people, making James jealous. James was doing the same to her. Eventually, they were the only two that they didn't dance with.  
  
McGonagall stopped the music and Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.  
  
"I'm glad that you all are having a good time at the Welcome Back Ball for the 7th years. I would like to thank the teachers for planning this and for getting the entertainment for tonight, Merlin's Posse. Now, I would like to announce your Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans from Gryffindor. If the Head Boy and Girl would come and share a dance and then everyone else join in, this will be the last dance."  
  
Lily and James looked horrified. While glaring at each other, they came in to dance. McGonagall glared at them and they both set up to do a slow dance. Their friends laughed at them while Lily put her arms around James's neck and James put his arms around her waist. They danced for a while grumbling at each other but both secretly enjoying it. Everyone else joined in and the dance was done.  
  
"Well Evans, the pleasure was all yours," James said. James's friends shook their heads. Lily turned around and glared at him.  
  
"The pleasure is mine?! I had to dance with an insufferable git while you got to dance with me. I think the pleasure is yours." Her friends smiled at the two fighting.  
  
"Oh no, I assure you the pleasure is yours for you are a stuck up, annoying brat who always has to be better than everyone else. It's your pleasure."  
  
"No it's yours."  
  
"No, it's yours."  
  
"Shut up already. You both are so retarded," Gwen said while pulling her away from James. Sirius pulled James away and was laughing hysterically at his stupid, love struck friend. James and Lily glared at each other and then stalked off in opposite directions.  
  
A/N: I like this chapter. I hope you do too. Please review. Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far from leggygurl, xfilesgirl, lily, and siriusisalive. More reviews please!!  
  
Prongsiegurl 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
As Lily got ready for bed, she thought about that night's events. She thought about James's reaction to her new style and loved it. Boy did she like toying with his mind. She climbed into bed content and waiting for the best year of her life to start tomorrow.  
  
James, who was also getting ready for bed, sat there hating himself for not noticing Lily earlier. He hated how he used to treat her and look down upon her, because she was never what he wanted. She used to be a frumpy bookworm and now she was this gorgeous goddess in a sexy white dress. He wanted to go back in time and force himself not to treat her the way he did. He couldn't change what he did, though. He had too much pride to give up now. No, Lily wasn't worth it, he finally decided. He went to bed coming up with new ways to make fun of Lily tomorrow.  
  
While Lily and James were sleeping, they missed out on the meeting their friends were holding about them. They were secretly coming up with a way to get Lily and James together. Firstly though, Sirius had some personal business to attend to.  
  
"Elise, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Confused, Elise followed him to a more private area in the common room, out of earshot from the rest of the group.  
  
"Now, I know that we haven't known each other for a while, but, um, I usually don't get this way..." Sirius said while flushing scarlet.  
  
"Well, why don't you just spit it out then?" Elise said kind of excited about what he had to say. God she hoped she was right.  
  
"Wouldyougooutwithme?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to." She hugged him and led him to the other side of the room where their friends were. A similar happening had gone on between Remus and Gwen, while Peter and Sarah had announced pervious to the meeting that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They all were paired up except Lily and James, which was the reasoning behind the meeting.  
  
"Okay, so we have all noticed this war of wits between Lily and James right?" Gwen asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Right, so how do we get them together?" Remus asked his new girlfriend.  
  
"We stage a conversation between us saying how we know that the other person likes them. Like, Sirius, Remus, and Peter will talk about how Lily simply adores James, and we'll do the same for Lily." Gwen said.  
  
"Gwen, you are simply a genius darling," Elise said in her Texan drawl. Sirius leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked. She didn't mind it, but she was just curious.  
  
"I love it when you talk like that," he said while wiggling her eyebrows. She raised an eyebrow at him suggestively.  
  
"Well, now I know what to do if I want anything." His eyes grew wide. She started to laugh.  
  
Everyone coughed to cover the moment. "Right, so when do we put this into action?" Sirius asked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Tomorrow, on the way to lunch. We have different classes than you before lunch."  
  
"Okay, now we're all in this. There's no backing out no matter what they ask us. Keep this on the down low, right?" Everyone nodded and said their goodnights.  
  
A/N: You guys keep me writing for you. You are making this difficult to get away form; it's like a drug. Anyway, I shall have the plot put into action tomorrow. I hope you like it.  
  
Prongsiegurl  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Much Ado about Nothing  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lily woke up the next morning tired and exhausted from the previous night. Her friends' beds were all empty. This was weird seeing how she was always the first one up. She wondered where they went as she got ready for her day.  
  
James was having the same dilemma. All of his friends were up and ready before him. This was rare because he usually was greeted by a bucket of cold water in the face by Sirius in the morning. As he got ready for the morning, he wondered what Lily was doing. She was probably taking a shower, he smiled to himself.  
  
As the two got ready, their friends were just putting their plan into action. They already heard about their friends going out because they had woken them up briefly to tell them last night. Lily, grumbling, sat next to James who was trying not to show his emotions. He wasn't sure of what he thought of Lily.  
  
"What are you all whispering about?" Lily asked her friends. They looked at her.  
  
"We can't chat with our boyfriends? I don't think you need to know what I say all the time, Miss Lily Evans," Gwen said to Lily. Lily was used to this from Gwen. She was a very blunt and sarcastic person. This was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
They sate in silence for a while until Sarah brought up what they were going to do that day.  
  
"Let's go walk around the grounds and refresh our memories." Gwen said.  
  
"Yeah, you can show me around." Elise said.  
  
"Guys, why don't we plan pranks in our dorm," Sirius said.  
  
"I can't participate in them guys. I'm Head Boy remember?" James said.  
  
"Well, at least not the dangerous ones," Sirius said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
They ran upstairs to get their things for their walk. Lily was last one up there when she heard voices talking in the room. She was about to enter when she heard something very interesting.  
  
"So, Remus told me something interesting today," Gwen said in a staged voice.  
  
Elise faked a look of interest. "Really, what did he say?"  
  
"He said that James talks in his sleep about Lily. When they asked him about it in the morning, he said that if he can't have her during the day, he shall have her in his dreams. He loves her." The girls giggled.  
  
"Does he really?" Alice said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yes. He's always going on about how pretty and witty she is. 'She's perfect' he says." Gwen said.  
  
"Should we tell Lily?" Alice asked.  
  
"No! You know that she would never listen. She'd just dismiss it or make fun of James. We can't have that. No, we won't tell her. It would spare James the embarrassment and Lily from seeming evil." Gwen said.  
  
"No, she wouldn't do that. She seems like such a nice person. Why would she do that to James?" Elise asked.  
  
Gwen just looked at her. "My dear Elise, you do not know Lily well enough. She wouldn't hesitate to make fun of James. They've 'hated' each other for years. She would love to make fun of him for this." All of the girls made noises of agreement.  
  
"C'mon. Let's find Lily. I want to go walk." Elise said while leading the girls out of the room. Lily gasped and sped down the stairs into the common room.  
  
Lily flopped on the couch thinking. James Potter likes me! What is this? I always thought he hated me? No, he still does. They were lying. But James has been acting weird. He's been stealing glances at me. Maybe he does like me. But I don't like him. At least I don't think I do? I could just, take pity on him. I could just, 'love' him back. Yes, I'll try and make myself like James. He is good looking and has a good sense of humor, Lily thought to herself. She got up to greet her friends and take a walk around the grounds.  
  
All of the boys except James, who paused to talk to an admirer, went upstairs to the dorm. Peter kept look out until he saw James coming upstairs. He signaled for all the other people to start talking. James was right outside when they started talking.  
  
"Sirius, did you hear what Gwen told me today?" Remus asked. Sirius pretended to look surprised.  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"Apparently, Lily has been talking about James nonstop. All she talks about is how 'funny James is' and 'how athletic James' is and 'how good looking James'-"  
  
"We get the picture Lupin," Frank said.  
  
"So, Lily loves James then. Oh, I'm so happy for our Ickle- Jamiekins," Sirius said in a mock baby voice. The rest of the boys snickered. James made a noise of disgust and then hid, in case they came looking for the noise.  
  
"What was that?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't know. Who cares? Back to the matter at hand. Should we tell James?" Frank asked knowing full well who made the noise.  
  
"NO! He would make fun of Evans so much. If he didn't do that, He would probably go out with her and use her. He would abuse her so much. He'd try to sleep with her or something worse. Let's not tell him. Then she can admire him from afar," Remus said in a poetic tone with a dramatic hand- to-the-forehead move. The boys all made noises of agreement and went to gathering their things. James glared at his friends through the door. What was he, some sort of womanizer? He wasn't Sirius.  
  
So Lily liked him. I can't believe it! I knew she'd come around. That doesn't mean that I like her though. Does it? Oh Merlin, I like Evans. Her looks, her personality, her everything. Damn her. Why couldn't she be ugly? I liked her better when she was ugly. No I didn't. Whatever. Well, Lily is hot! She is smart and could probably hold a better conversation then any of the Hufflepuffs. I think I'll give Evans a chance. James then entered the room to his friends laughing.  
  
Unknown to the two, their friends' plan was going perfectly.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Prongsiegurl 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
After the walk and the prank meeting, it was time for dinner. Sirius, Remus, and Peter met the girls downstairs.  
  
"Where's James?" Elise asked Sirius.  
  
"He's still upstairs in the common room. I don't know what he's doing," Sirius said winking at the other three boys. Lily was the only one not to catch this.  
  
"Does he know that he's going to be late for dinner?" Gwen asked while giving Remus a hug.  
  
"Probably not," said Peter. "He's been in a bit of a daze today. Something's wrong with him."  
  
"Lily, why don't you run upstairs and get James? We'll meet you down in the hall," Sarah said. Lily started to object but Gwen cut her off.  
  
"Look Lils, just run up there, knock on the door and say 'dinner's ready'. You can do that, can't you?" Lily glared at her friends and ran up the boys stairs.  
  
"The plan is slowly working," Remus said.  
  
"Remus, this is a side of you I've never seen before," Gwen said mock shocked.  
  
"You like it, don't you?" he said as he kissed her neck. Everyone else rolled their eyes.  
  
"Get a room," Elise cried. "C'mon, let's go." They all stepped through the portrait when Gwen's voice could be heard asking, "What was James doing anyway?" The Marauders just laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily went up the stairs quite slowly. She was so embarrassed. What if someone saw her? She could just say it was Head Girl business and she needed to talk to the Head Boy. Yeah, that's a good story. People will believe that, she encouraged herself.  
  
She walked up to the door that had '7th Year Boys' written on it. It also had, 'Prongs, Mooney, Padfoot, and Wormtail are cooler then Merlin'. She rolled her eyes. Boys, she thought.  
  
She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She knocked yet again and called "James?" Silence met her ears. She began to worry. Sirius, Remus, and Peter said he was up here. What if he was hurt or something? She opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"James?" she called softly. She looked around the room and saw no signs of life. She heard something in the bathroom and turned to look. When she turned around she gasped and stared. OH MY GOD, she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter left for the common room. James decided to take a shower before dinner. He was always taught to be presentable for dinner by his parents. As he took his shower he thought of how he was going to talk to Lily. He wanted to make her comfortable enough to express her love for him as he wanted to do to her.  
  
But as he was thinking of that, a picture of Lily popped into his mind. She was perfect to him. She was everything that he wanted. Her red hair and green eyes that never lost their sparkle, her full lips that he longed to kiss. Merlin, he loved that girl. Just as he was towel drying off, he heard someone enter the room.  
  
Someone softly called "James?" He thought it was Peter. Forgetting to put a towel on he stood in the doorway to ask Peter why he wasn't at dinner. It wasn't Peter. It was Lily.  
  
~*~  
  
Merlin, he's naked. Look away, Lily, look away, a voice in her head told her. I can't, another one said. God, he looks good. STOP IT LILY EVANS! TURN AWAY! While she was having this ongoing battle in her head, James was dumbfounded.  
  
Merlin, I'm naked. Well, there goes the plan for making things comfortable right out the window. Why doesn't she look away? Why don't I put on a towel? I should do that. OH MY GOD! I'M NAKED IN FRONT OF LILY! James turned with all his dignity and strolled over to his towel. He picked it up and out it in as Lily snapped out of it and turned away.  
  
He has a nice butt. "J-James, Sirius wanted me to come up and tell you dinner was ready and they would be waiting for you down at the Great Hall." She said this with her eyes at the floor fiddling with her hands. She couldn't stop blushing.  
  
James was mortified. Sirius did this?! He'd kill him for embarrassing the both of them. "Alright, I'll be right down." She nodded and walked out of the room slowly. Once she was out, James sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He'd just let the girl of his dreams see him naked for more then was necessary. Merlin, how would he face her now?  
  
~*~  
  
Lily walked down the boy's staircase. She sat at one of the desks and buried her head in her arms. She'd just saw the guy of her dreams naked for more than a minute. They just stood there like fools. What does he think of her now? Merlin, how would she face him now?  
  
A/N: sorry for not updating. I've just finished swimming districts and did very well. Now I have a week before track starts so I should have more updates during this week. Please review people, I feel unloved because no one reviews.  
  
Prongsiegurl 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Lily walked down to the Great Hall. She was still very red-faced and couldn't get the image of the naked James out of her head. Oh, she was waiting for the comments from Sirius. If he really did set this up, she would kill him. Her friends looked up at her.  
  
"Hey Lily. Where's James?" Alice asked. Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"Yes Lily, where is James?" Lily glared at him.  
  
"You set that up didn't you? You bastard. You're such an immature idiot Sirius," Lily slapped him and sat as far as she could from him. Just then James entered looking to kill.  
  
"SIRIUS! I'm giving you five seconds." Sirius gulped loudly and ran from the room with James hot on his tail. Gwen, Alice, Elise, and Sarah turned to Lily.  
  
"What happened? Why are you and James mad at Sirius?" Gwen asked. Lily turned bright red and buried her face in her hands. Remus coughed. The rest of the girls turned to look at him.  
  
"I think I know. James was taking a shower when we left and if I guessed correctly..."  
  
"NO!" Alice said while smiling.  
  
"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Sarah and Gwen shouted. Lily turned redder.  
  
"YOU SAW HIM NAKED?!" Elise shouted. Lily flushed even more, if that was possible.  
  
"Just tell the whole world Elise. Just let everyone know that I saw James naked." Lily groaned and buried her head in her hands. She mumbled something incoherent in her arms. Everyone else just burst out laughing.  
  
"I guess you guys heard huh?" James said as he sat down, away from Lily. It would be weird if they sat near each other.  
  
"Oh brilliant," Lily was heard. Her friends burst into fresh peels of laughter. Sirius sat down rubbing his arms and head. James must have beat him with his own hands. Just then the rest of the school and the first years entered. The sorting took place following with a very uncomfortable dinner for Lily and James. Then Dumbledore made his speech and everyone was dismissed.  
  
~*~  
  
Up in the girls' dormitories, lily's friends couldn't stop harassing her.  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Did he look good?"  
  
"GWEN! I can't believe you just said that! Sarah to answer your question, I don't know what it was like do to the fact that I was shocked to even realize what was happening. Because I was so shocked Alice, I just stood there staring at him like he was some freak. I just looked at him and couldn't turn away. Elise, he was shocked too because he just stood there staring at me and didn't even move to cover himself up until at least five minutes later. Well, it seemed like five minutes but really it could only have been 20 seconds," Lily said. The girls were laughing so hard at Lily and if it was possible, she turned redder than her hair.  
  
"Lily, you never answered my question. How does James look naked?" Gwen smirked at her. Lily blushed even more.  
  
"Gwen I'm NOT going to answer that. That was just a stupid question. Plus, you know how I feel about James. Why would I care what he looks like?" Maybe it's because you love him and DO care what he looks like, Lily told herself.  
  
"Maybe it's because you like him and DO care what he looks like," Gwen retorted back with a triumphant smile. Lily just stared at her. Could she read Lily's mind?  
  
"Shut up Gwen," Lily said and drew the curtains around her bed and went to sleep or at least try to. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was James after his shower. Merlin, this is going to be a long school year, Lily thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Up in the boys' dormitories, the boys didn't dare harass James. He was livid that Sirius would do that to her and to him.  
  
James was so embarrassed that whenever someone tried to talk to him he would yell at them to shut up. Sirius couldn't lay down properly because of the incident before dinner. Remus stayed away and read his book. Frank thought it was hilarious. Peter was torn on what to do. He thought it was funny but who wanted to tell James that his personal embarrassements where funny. Look at Sirius!  
  
James wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget about today. He wanted to wake up tomorrow and forget that ever happened. He closed his curtains and tried to fall asleep. When he closed his eyes, he saw Lily's face staring at his lower parts. Oh Lord, this was going to be a long year.  
  
A/N: Glad to see everyone liked the naked scene. It was funny to imagine as I wrote it. Well, review some more. You guys are great. You are really funny with your reviews. They make me happy.  
  
Prongsgurl 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Two weeks after the incident, Lily and James headed to Dumbledore's office. Things weren't weird anymore between them, well except for the fact that they were still trying to find their feelings for each other. They didn't know why they were heading to the Headmasters office except that it was for Head stuff.  
  
"Good evening Miss. Evans and Mr. .Potter. I trust you know why you're here." The two teens shook their heads. "The teachers decided that they wanted to have a dance for the older students and a party for the younger students in honor of Halloween. You will have to plan everything and have to organize the prefects that you want for each job. It will be a lot for you but you should be able to handle it. Professor McGonnagal has volunteered her room for the planning sessions. You may leave now to get your rest. It's late."  
  
James and Lily stood up to leave. James was opening the door for Lily when Dumbledore spoke again. "Oh, yes. It is also tradition for the current Heads to open the first dance." They both stopped dead in their tracks. Things were just going smoothly for them and this gets thrown in their way. Brilliant, they both thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Of course their friends really did think it was brilliant. After Lily and James went to bed, they started planning, yet again.  
  
"Okay guys, so my whole see each other naked plan didn't work. I have another. Why don't we-"He couldn't say anything more because Elise cut him off with a quick kiss.  
  
"We know how your plans always end up, Sirius. There is a dance coming up. They have to dance with each other, it's tradition. Why don't we make Lily look drop dead gorgeous and James look smashing. That way they'll never be able to keep their hands off each other," Gwen said. Everyone agreed to that. Remus gave her a kiss.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being so smart." Gwen smiled.  
  
"You guys are too sappy. I'm going to bed," Sirius said. The boys soon retired aa did the girls.  
  
~*~  
  
The next evening, Lily and James made plans to start organizing the dance/party. They were meeting in the transfiguration room.  
  
"Hello James."  
  
"You're late," James smirked.  
  
"The girls kept me too long in the dorm." This was true. Gwen and Alice insisted that she had to look perfect for their first 'date'. Lily didn't think it was a date. She just thought that they were being stupid. They kept her forever trying to do her hair and makeup. They did her makeup but Lily escaped before they could do her hair.  
  
"Well, let's get cracking," James said to her. As she offered ideas to him about the dance, James just stared at her. He nodded whenever she took a breath. James stared at her appearance. She looked beautiful. There was something different about her but he couldn't place it. All he knew was that she looked wonderful. WAIT. What is he thinking. This is Lily, he thought. My enemy. Wait, she does like me. Oooh, this is perfect.  
  
"Are you Okay James?" Lily looked at him concerned. God he looks good. STOP THINKING THAT! The only reason you like him is because you saw him naked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. These ideas sound great Lily. Why don't we think about this until nest week?" I need to get away from her before something happens. Why do I feel this way?  
  
"Okay. Same bat time, same bat place?" James looked at her weird. "Sorry, muggle thing. There was this show called 'Batman' and that's what they said at the end of the television show." James nodded. Looking at her like she had three heads.  
  
A/N: Sorry about all of these nonsense chapters. You need to have these though before the action begins. Please review though. I'll love you all forever. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You are really wonderful.  
  
Prongsgurl 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
"James, we can't have that. It's dangerous. Do you-"  
  
"Lily, it would be hysterical. How many people-"  
  
"JAMES! IT WOULDN'T BE FUNNY TO HAVE PUMPKINS FLYING AROUND SMAHING INTO PEPLE, ESPECIALLY SLYTHERINS! IT WOULD ALSO NOT BE FUNNY TO PROCEED TO EXPLAIN WHY THE DANCE IS CALLED 'SMASHING PUMPKINS'!" Lily screeched at James. They were locked in the Transfiguration room planning the dance.  
  
"Okay, okay, we won't do that," James said while holding his hands up defensively. "This is why I plan pranks with Sirius. He always gets the joke," James muttered under his breath. Lily didn't hear him.  
  
"How about this James, we have costume party/dance for the older students. For the younger students, in each of the house common rooms, for the younger students, we have a party with music and food. There can be games also." James looked thoughtful at this.  
  
"Sounds good. Sirius and I get to do 1 prank though. Only one, please Lily, please?" James got down on his knees and laid his head on her lap. "It won't be really dangerous, I promise."  
  
"Lily was surprised at where he placed is head. She sat a bit stunned for a moment before remembering what he was talking about. "Fine, one prank and only one, understand?" James nodded in Lily's lap. He didn't move his head. He was too comfortable. Lily didn't really mind having his head there either. They sat like this for a few minutes before Lily came to her senses.  
  
"Get off me James," she said with a sigh. James groaned but got up nonetheless. She shuffled some papers around until she found the one she was looking for.  
  
"We need to discuss tasks now." They sat talking for 2 more hours before retiring to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"So does everyone understand their jobs? Yes? Good. Those going with James, go outside and help him levitate things inside the Great Hall. Those going with me, go inside the hall and start putting up decorations," Lily said to the prefects. It was October 31st, the day of the dance. It was a Saturday and the students had Friday off to prepare for the dance. Lily and her friends spent the day hiding from the Marauders for they wanted to see their costumes.  
  
"James, don't mess this up. This is a serious matter, not one to pull pranks on." James nodded and left the room. Lily sighed and went down to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"NO! Not over there! Jason! What are you doing! STOP PEOPLE! GET OVER HERE!" lily's group wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing. This resulted in Lily having a conniption. "Look, I understand that you don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I would rather spend time with my friends having fun. I would rather be preparing myself for the dance then preparing the Hall. If you do this right and do the things I asked you too, I will finish up the final touches and you can go all right. Get it done in 1 hour and you can go get ready, clear?"  
  
"Crystal!" The prefects laughed.  
  
"Okay then, get going!" the prefects got to work.  
  
True to their word, they had gotten everything done in that amount of time. Lily was happy with them and she let them go after checking their work. She was sending moving spells and moaning spells to different objects. The hall looked great. It looked like a haunted house.  
  
She sat down in one of the chairs and put her head on the table. James looked over at her. Gods, she looked good. Tired, but good. James didn't care that they were enemies. It didn't matter anymore. He was starting to like her.  
  
"Lily, we have to go get ready now. We have an hour to get ready. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." She stood up and walked out of the hall with James.  
  
~*~  
  
"LILY HURRY UP!"  
  
"GO TO HELL GWEN! I'M DRYING OFF!" Lily yelled at Gwen. Alice, Elise, and Sarah were shaking with silent laughter. Gwen was standing there with a grin on her face. The plan was to get her a perturbed as possible and then get her to look pretty. She would then forgive them. They didn't have to get her mad but it would be funny.  
  
~*~  
  
"JAMES, LOOK OUT! LILY'S BEHIND YOU!" James's head flew around to check. The boys in the dorm were laughing hysterically. James turned around and put boxers and sweatpants on.  
  
"PADFOOT! I SWEAR TO MERLIN!" With that Sirius ran out of the room with James in close pursuit. He ran down the stairs and through the common room. Sirius shot a spell at the girls' staircases to let them up. The girls in the common room were oooing and awing over James and Sirius being half- naked.  
  
Sirius ran into the girls' 7th year dormitories and screamed while jumping on Elise's bed. James came in furiously looking around for Sirius. He then stopped. He didn't even realize where he was when he was chasing Sirius. He was in Lily's dorm! Oh No!  
  
"You know Gwen, I swear once I get some real clothes on you better watch out because..." Lily stopped and stared at seeing Sirius and James in her room. James looked her over. She was in her bra and panties!  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! IS THIS SOME SICK WAY OF GETTING ME BACK FOR THAT TIME I SAW YOU LIKE THIS?! YOU'RE SO IMMATURE! GET OUT NOW!!" Lily screamed at them. James ran out of the room as did Sirius. The girls in the dormitories started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Guys it isn't funny."  
  
"Yes it is Lily. Now you both have seen each other naked or close to it. C'mon, Lily, it was funny," Alice said. Lily gave them a skeptical look. Gwen smiled at her and she started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah it was pretty funny. Oh My God! I only have 20 minutes to get ready! Help ME!!" The girls gasped and hurried to help Lily into her costume.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I'm soooo sorry for not posting. I've been really busy with school and track. I've also been very tired. Tell me what you think of this story. I love to read reviews.  
  
Prongsgurl 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
  
The girls were almost done getting the Head Girl ready. All they had to do was fix the makeup and she was good to go. Her costume wasn't anything real special, but she liked it. It reminded her of her childhood.  
  
~*~  
  
The Head Boy was almost certain when he came up with his costume that she would love it. He knew that after that one comment she made that that should be his costume. He spent hours trying to get everything he needed for it. That might be all ruined now for what happened just half an hour ago. If he wasn't the biggest idiot in the world...  
  
~*~  
  
Lily and company headed down to the dance. Lily had to see that everything was going well in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms before attending the dance. Everything was going well in both rooms. They seemed to be having fun. She was counting her blessings that she didn't have to deal with the other two houses though. Hufflepuff didn't like her because she held the heart of Amos Diggory and wouldn't date him. He was the prize for Hufflepuff and everyone knew it. Slytherin hated her because she was a 'mudblood'. She didn't care what they thought. She was just happy that James had to deal with them.  
  
James... God did she hate him. No, she didn't hate him. She just thought that he was a dolt. Honestly, who comes into a girls' dorm without knocking? Idiot, oh, and she had to dance with him tonight. PERFECT!  
  
They walked into the Hall and everyone turned to look at them. Gwen was catwoman. She was good looking and knew it. She used that to her advantage. She was dressed in all leather. She had her blonde hair down in waves. She had a leather mask that covered her upper face and a tail.  
  
Alice was an angel. Frank was dressed up as God. She had white dress robes on with wings that made her fly if she wanted to. Her brown hair was in ringlets and her makeup was light. She looked heavenly. (a/n: hehehe...pun)  
  
Sarah had on a yellow gown. Her hair was half up, half down. She was dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Lily had helped her pick out a good costume for the ball.  
  
Elise was dressed as a goddess. She had a toga on with a wreath of olive leaves going through her hair. Her outfit was purple with a dark blue shall over her shoulders.  
  
Lily didn't really want to dress up. She mailed her mom and asked her what to be. Her mom sent her some ideas. Lily didn't want to be sexy or anything special. That's why she was dressed up as Pipi Longstocking. It was a muggle book that Lily used to love. Her hair was in braids that curled up. She had on short jean cut-offs and a flannel shirt that was opened to show a camisole. She had on white tennis shoes. She also went as far as to paint on some freckles. It wasn't anything special but how many costumes can you do for red-heads?  
  
~*~  
  
James and the Marauders entered after Lily' group did. The girls clapped for them as they made their appearance. Girls whistled for Sirius. He was dressed in a white toga tied at his shoulder. Elise had decided that they should go like this and anything that required him to where less clothing was fine for Sirius. He had a wreath of olive leaves through his hair too. He walked through acting like he was Caesar. People even bowed to him. James, Peter, and Remus walked in rolling their eyes at their friend's antics.  
  
Remus was dressed up as Dumbledore. He had on a fake beard and everything. He put a charm on him eyes so that they twinkled like Dumbledore's. Dumbledore came up to Remus and complemented him on the beard.  
  
Peter was dressed as The Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Sarah helped him with his costume so that they could match.  
  
James remembered something that Lily had said at one of their meeting. Something about "same bat time, same bat place". James researched and decided to dress up as Batman. He liked the costume as did many girls. They only liked it because he was dressed in leather. James liked it because he always wanted to be a superhero of some sorts.  
  
~*~  
  
After a bit of mingling, Dumbledore called for silence. "Welcome to your Halloween Ball! The teachers would like to thank the prefects for the spectacular decorations. It truly does look like a haunted house!" He was right too. There were bats flying around, pumpkins floating above, and if you stepped on a certain spot, something would come out and scare you. It would always be something different too.  
  
"If our Head Boy and Girl would come out to have the first dance now, the Dance shall begin!" Lily and James emerged out from the crowd. James smiled at how cute Lily looked. Lily laughed hysterically, along with many others, at how funny James looked. Trying to clam down, she walked up to James and started to dance with him.  
  
Oh, this is the start of something good  
  
Don't you agree?  
  
I haven't felt like this in so many moons  
  
You know what I mean?  
  
"What was so funny Miss Evans?" Lily started to laugh again. "Batman costume, eh Potter? How did you find out about this particular comic book hero?"  
  
"Well, you said something about it and I thought it would be a cool idea." James smirked at her. "Plus, you love looking at me in leather, don't you?" Lily rolled her eyes and resumed dancing in solitude.  
  
And we can build through this destruction  
  
As we are standing on our feet  
  
So, since you want to be with me  
  
You'll have to follow through  
  
With every word you say  
  
And I, all I really want is you  
  
You to stick around  
  
Yeah, that is what I really want. I do want James. I do like seeing him in leather. Oh, what the hell am I thinking? Lily said to herself. He's an idiot. He's an absolute moron. That's why I like him. Oh Merlin, I like him. It's just a crush though, nothing more. It'll go away.  
  
I'll see you everyday  
  
But you have to follow through  
  
You have to follow through  
  
These reeling emotions they just keep me alive  
  
They keep me in tune  
  
Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire  
  
This is for you  
  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
  
You're so hypnotic on my heart  
  
Lily is very hypnotic. She controls me. I love to be around her. When I'm not around her, I feel empty and dead. What is this? This is Evans! Merlin, she's beautiful, funny, smart...everything I want and need. I need her.  
  
So, since you want to be with me  
  
You'll have to follow through  
  
With every word you say  
  
And I, all I really want is you  
  
You to stick around  
  
I'll see you everyday  
  
But you have to follow through  
  
You have to follow through  
  
The crowd looked at James and lily dancing. They knew that they were perfect for each other. Girls were jealous and boys were disappointed that they wouldn't have a chance with either of them. Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and shared a 'look' with her. "It's only a matter of time," he said to her. She nodded and smiled.  
  
The words you say to me are unlike anything  
  
That's ever been said  
  
And what you do to me is unlike anything  
  
That's ever been  
  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
  
You're so hypnotic on my heart  
  
So, since you want to be with me  
  
You'll have to follow through  
  
With every word you say  
  
And I, all I really want is you  
  
(For) you to stick around  
  
I'll see you everyday  
  
But you'll have to follow through  
  
So I like him. What am I going to do?  
  
With every word you say  
  
An I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around  
  
I'll see everyday  
  
But you have to follow through  
  
You have to follow through  
  
You're gonna have to follow  
  
So I like her. What am I going to do?  
  
Oh, this is the start of something good  
  
Don't you agree?  
  
(Follow Through by Gavin Degraw)  
  
A/N: I don't really like the beginning of this chapter. I hate describing people so I'm sorry if that sucked. I loved the fluff though. The confusion kills me. Soon they will be getting together. I promise. I didn't go to school today because I didn't feel like it. My teachers are going on strike next week, so I should have more updates for you. Please review!  
  
Prongsgurl 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Betcha thought I wouldn't actually post again huh? Well, some crazed fan emailed me wanting the last few chapters. So I just am putting them up here. Here are the last few chapters to "Much Ado About Nothing". I don't know if I'm going to finish the other stories. I may or may not depending on the amount of reviews. So, here you go. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 11  
**  
Everyone clapped at the end of the song. Lily and James parted and bowed to the crowd. People started to move onto the dance floor.  
  
"Um, people, hold on. This is going to be done a little differently," James started. "Could everyone could get settled for dinner? Thank you. We're going to do that and then dance."  
  
Lily and James sat up at the Head table with the other prefects and the teachers. They looked at the menu and called out what they wanted to eat. Everyone in the Hall followed this. Lily had chicken and James had ribs.  
  
"Ribs James? At a dance? Oh, you are classy," Lily laughed. James tried to look indignant.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm very classy. This is a delicacy."  
  
"You're going to be messy and then no one will dance with you. It's so gross."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. If I rolled around in mud and then smiled at a girl they would still want to dance with me." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes James, all of the Hufflepuffs love you. We know this."  
  
"The Ravenclaws might too."  
  
"Yeah, they know enough cleaning charms to clean themselves off."  
  
"Oh shut up you daft cow."  
  
"I'm a daft cow? Well you're a self absorbed..."  
  
Dumbledore looked at McGonagall. "Do you hear this? I told you making them both Heads would work well."  
  
"Yes well, I just thought that it might backfire. Shut up Albus." Dumbledore ate his meal in smug happiness at the thought of his success.

(  
  
At the end of the dinner, the ghost contest started. All of the house ghosts had to go around scaring everyone. Who ever scared the kids the most, won. Naturally the Bloody Baron won the competition.  
  
"Alright everyone, the dancing may begin." Just then band began to play and the students filed onto the dance floor.  
  
"Lily you look great," Remus told her.  
  
"Yeah Lily, can you get the uniform to look like that. If I could see those legs all the time..." Elise had hit Sirius to shut him up.  
  
"We're trying Sirius. Keep away from me Lily. I swear, just a joke. Lily..." Lily had chased James out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Guys, the plan is slowly working. They are getting together!" Sarah said.  
  
"It's not official though. It has to be official." Gwen reminded her.  
  
"Let's not think about it right now. Elise, care to dance, my lovely goddess?"

(

Lily had given up on chasing James after 20 minutes. She came back inside of the 'haunted house' only to find James dancing with Melissa from Hufflepuff. Lily had to say that she felt a little jealous over this. Oh this is going to be fun, Lily thought. She'd have to deal with her emotions because there is no way James would want to be with her.  
  
Putting on an indifferent face, she emerged back into the hall. James saw her and dismissed himself from his dance partner.  
  
"Gave up, huh?" He smiled at her. He has such a good smile, she thought.  
  
"Shut up, James." James smile grew larger. Lily turned to go but James grabbed her arm. Tingles went through it.  
  
"I won. My prize is a dance with you, sweet Lily." The two went onto the floor, Lily a bit more reluctantly because she wasn't sure how she would react to being so close to him with her new found feelings. The song was a slower muggle song. Oh wonderful, she thought.  
  
"Why do you do this to me? I don't want to dance with you," Lily said. James smiled at her.  
  
"Yes you do. You love me and I know it." The thing was he remembered Sirius and Remus's conversation from a few weeks ago. To him, she really did love him.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
_She said, "I've gotta be honest.  
  
You're wasting time if you're fishing round here."  
  
And I said, "You must be mistaken,  
  
'Cause I'm not fooling.  
  
This feeling is real."  
_  
"Lily, you do like me and, well, I like you." Lily stopped and looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about James? Are you okay?"  
  
_And she said, she said, "You've gotta be crazy.  
  
What do you take me for, some kind of easy mark?  
  
You got wits, you got looks, you got passion,  
  
But I swear that you've got me all wrong, all wrong,  
  
But you've got me."  
_  
"Lily what are you talking about? I just told you that I like you."  
  
"James, I have seen what you do with girls. I am not the type that you go for. If you are looking for a challenge...I don't think I could handle being tossed to the side after you got done with me. It wouldn't be fair to me."  
  
_I'll be true  
  
I'll be useful  
  
I'll be cavalier  
  
I'll be yours, my dear  
  
And I'll belong to you if you just let me through  
  
This is easy as lovers go  
  
So don't complicate it by  
  
hesitating  
  
This is wonderful as loving goes  
  
This is tailor made  
  
What's the sense of waiting?  
  
_"Lily, I am not crazy. I am serious. I have given this thought on how I was going to tell you this, I like you Lily. I like you a lot. I want to be with you. Lily, will you go out with me?" James looked at her expectantly.  
  
_I said, "I've gotta be honest.  
  
I've been waiting for you all my life.  
  
For so long I thought I wasn't gonna settle down,  
  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
  
The feel of you here makes me sane.  
  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my sight."  
  
You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion,  
  
But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight  
  
Tonight, tonight  
  
You've got me  
_  
"James, no! I can't be used. I know that you're lying to me. You don't really like me. Stop trying to tell me other wise. I don't want to-"James had cut her off.  
  
_I'll be true  
  
I'll be useful  
  
I'll be cavalier  
  
I'll be yours, my dear  
  
And I'll belong to you if you just let me through  
  
This is easy as lovers go,  
  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
  
This is wonderful as loving goes,  
  
This is tailor made  
  
What's the sense of waiting?  
_  
James kissed Lily. It was unbelievable. She had never felt a shock like this go through her body. She felt more complete and alive.  
  
The kiss was soft at first. It didn't get much farther than that though for Lily had broken it.  
  
"James, I said no. Stay away from me, James. I don't want to go out with you." Lily left the hall. James looked down at the floor. He was heartbroken.  
  
_This is easy as lovers go,  
  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
  
This is wonderful as loving goes,  
  
This is tailor made  
  
What's the sense of waiting?  
  
This is easy as lovers go,  
  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
  
This is wonderful as loving goes,  
  
This is tailor made  
  
What's the sense of waiting?  
  
(Dashboard Confessional – As Lover's Go) _


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12  
**  
Unknown to the two, their friends stood watching a disaster unfold in front of them. It made them so happy to see James kiss Lily. It worked they thought. They finally came to their senses and are going to go out. When Lily broke the kiss and walked out leaving James broken hearted, it broke their hearts. How could Lily do that? How could she leave the most perfect guy for her?  
  
Sirius went over to help James while Gwen and Alice went to find Lily. They had to figure out what was going on between them. They had to make the plan work.

(  
  
"Look at them," Regulus Black said to Snape. "It's disgusting, absolutely appalling. How could Potter just betray his family honor to make out with a mudblood?" Snape looked at Regulus.  
  
"How could he not?" Snape asked him as Lily left James. "Oh and look, she broke his wittle heart."  
  
"There go the trusty sidekicks to help them out. Aren't they noble? They all help their friends in their need. True Gryffindors the lot of them," Roldolphus Lestrange said.  
  
"They all make me sick. There is so much drama going through that house. 'Why don't we all play matchmaker guys? I'm sure we can ruin someone else's life today?'" Black said in a high pitch voice. The other two laughed at that.  
  
"Wait, maybe there isn't enough drama in their lives. Maybe we can add some." Snape said.  
  
"I'm not following you Snape."  
  
"Me either," said Lestrange.  
  
"Fellow Slytherins, I have a marvelous plan to break up this dramatic circle of Gryffindors that we hate. This will amusing I assure you. It may take a while to put into action, but it will be worth the wait."  
  
"Get on with it Snape! I want to know what it is!" Black said.

(  
  
"Sorry mate. I know that you had your heart settled on Lily. I want you to know that it wasn't you, she just doesn't know what she wants."  
  
"Am I that horrible Sirius? Did I drive her away? I mean, I know that I played pranks, but... You said yourself that she liked me." Sirius's look never faltered. He knew that it was a lie but he couldn't back down now. It was starting to work and he'd be damned if he'd admit to humiliating his friend. Marauders didn't do things like this.  
  
"Mate, Prongs, Lily does like you. Maybe you were too forward. Maybe if you waited a little longer-"  
  
"I would wait the forever for her Sirius. I just don't know how long forever may be. I think this goes beyond a simple school crush Sirius. I really think so." Sirius just stared at his friend. This was very un-James. He didn't usually act like this. Just then another song started to play.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Been in love so bad  
  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
  
Have you ever searched for the words to get you in their heart  
  
But you don't know what to say  
  
And you don't know where to start  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Have you ever found the one  
  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
  
You'd do anything to look into their eyes  
  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
  
Dreamed that they were there  
  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care  
  
[Chorus]  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
  
Gotta get you in my world  
  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep  
  
[Chorus] (Brandy – Have you ever?)  
_  
"Oh Merlin Sirius, this is definitely more than a simple school crush."

(  
  
"Lily, why did you run out of there?" Alice asked her friend gently. Lily was known for her fast temper and the two girls didn't want to help that come out.  
  
"I just, he asked, I'm so stupid." Gwen and Alice sat down next to Lily and the bench.  
  
"Lily, you're not stupid. In fact I know many teachers that would vouch for the fact that you are brilliant. You are just confused on certain topics. James being on of those topics," Gwen stated putting her arm around Lily.  
  
"What happened? Did he ask you out?" Alice asked again.  
  
"Yeah he did. I panicked and said no. I don't want to end up like his old girlfriends. I don't want to give him my heart and then end up broken hearted. It wouldn't be fair to me."  
  
"I think that you are being unfair to James. You didn't see him when you walked out Lily. I think that he really likes you," Gwen pointed out.  
  
"People have always told me that I was better than him. They said I could do better than a prankster who breaks girls' hearts. I think that at that moment I proved them all wrong. He's perfect, isn't he?"  
  
"Oh, no he isn't. Lily, he really isn't. In fact, I think that he is getting the better deal. You are this unattainable being that guys would love to catch. Those people are right Lily, you could do much better. The question is do you want to?" Gwen said again. Alice looked at he friend. Gwen had this gift for saying things that everyone wants to say, but then making a difference on people's outlook on things. It was really an amazing gift.  
  
Lily thought for a moment. Did she want better than someone who could love her and give her everything she ever wanted or did she want James? James could give her anything and more. He loved her, her friends said so. He was handsome and had a great sense of himself. Wait, now that she thought about it, James was everything she ever wanted.  
  
Without saying anything, Lily stood up and walked back into the castle. She heard music still playing, but this time a different song.  
  
_Night lift up the shades  
  
let in the brilliant light of morning  
  
but steady there now  
  
for I am weak and starving for mercy  
  
sleep has left me alone  
  
to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong  
  
it's all I can do to hang on  
  
to keep me from falling  
  
into old familiar shoes  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
how stupid could I be  
  
a simpleton could see  
  
that you're no good for me  
  
but you're the only one I see  
  
love has made me a fool  
  
it set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
  
unable to speak  
  
except to cry out and wait for your answer  
  
but you come around in your time  
  
speaking of fabulous places  
  
create an oasis  
  
dries up as soon as you're gone  
  
you leave me here burning  
  
in this desert without you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
everything changes  
  
everything falls apart  
  
can't stop to feel myself losing control  
  
but deep in my senses I know  
  
[Chorus] (Sarah McLachlan – Stupid)  
  
_"Oh I don't care what the teachers say, I am stupid. Probably as stupid as they come."  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dun, will they get together? What is evil Snape playing at? What is the evil plan? When is the dance going to end? Review please!!!  
  
Prongsgurl


	13. Chapter Thirteen

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**  
  
Lily went into the Hall again in search for James. She wanted to apologize to him and beg for forgiveness, but she needed to think about being with him. She just needed to sort out her feelings about James. She knew she was attracted to him, but wasn't sure if having him as a boyfriends was a good idea. He did have a reputation.  
  
Lily walked all over looking for him. She finally asked a 6th year Hufflepuff where he was but she said that she had seen him and Sirius leave to go to the common room a little while ago.  
  
Lily felt terrible for ruining so many peoples' nights. As she walked over to her friends, she thought about what the night would have been like if she had said yes. She thought what the night would have been like if James had never asked her that one question.

(  
  
A few weeks went by. It was mid-December. Lily and James had gotten past the question that James had asked her at the Halloween dance. They had decided to be friends while Lily thought about her feelings toward James. She still was trying to think about if James would be a good trusting boyfriend or if he would give up on her after a week. It was all very confusing.  
  
Apart from the confusion upon the two teenagers, their friends were getting along very nicely. Elise and Sirius were looking very cute and had gotten very serious over the past month and a half. It was getting to the point where they were nauseating to look at.  
  
Gwen and Remus were still going strong. Remus had told Lily and all of her friends that he was a werewolf under the influence of Sirius. He told Remus that the girls would understand and they wouldn't reject him. Sirius was very correct. By Remus trusting them with that information, he was showing his trust for Gwen, not to mention the other girls. Gwen assured Remus that if she was going to dump him, there was going to be a very good reason behind it. She wasn't going to dump him because he had a disease he couldn't help. This brought them closer together.  
  
Sarah and Peter weren't going out anymore. They both agreed that they wanted time alone and weren't ready for a relationship like that. There weren't any tears or drama attached, just a mutual understanding.  
  
Naturally drama finds its way into the most perfect situations.

(  
  
The final Quidditch match before the winter break happened and the Gryffindor team won. There was a big party going on in the common room. Everyone was in there, 1st years through 7th years, celebrating the victory that the team had earned.  
  
With everyone being in there and being hungry and thirsty, supplies were running low. Sirius and Remus had volunteered to go and get some more butterbeer and snacks from the kitchen.  
  
The two had gotten two cases of butterbeer, carried by Remus, and two baskets full of snacks for the partying teens. Upon their journey back, they were stopped by Severus Snape and Roldolphus Lestrange. It wasn't after hours and they weren't against the rules, so Snape had no reason to stop them.  
  
"Get your greasy self out of my way Snape. Isn't it time to take your yearly bath?" Sirius asked Snape with a look of contempt on his face. Remus was preparing to step in between of this potential fight. He charmed the bottles to be smaller to fit into his pocket.  
  
"Snape, just get out of the way. We have a party to attend," Remus said trying to get past the git.  
  
"We don't think you want to go that way. There is a sight that we don't think would agree with you," Snape sneered.  
  
"Move Snape before I have to make you." Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at Snape threateningly.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't trust our judgment?" Lestrange asked.  
  
"Not really considering you hang out with my brother."  
  
"Fine, go through, but don't say we didn't warn you." Snape and Lestrange moved to the side and went to watch the scene in front of them unfold. Sirius picked up the food and Remus followed him through the corridor to the stairs.  
  
As they were walking up the stairs, the staircases changed. This wasn't helpful at all for the common room was on the other side of the building. Sighing, the two teenage boys made for a short cut they knew.  
  
Before they reached the short cut, Sirius turned to look out of a balcony. Upon looking out of the balcony, he saw a sight that angered him. Remus turned to look and turned to stop Sirius from doing something drastic.  
  
"Sirius, I'm sure that there is a perfect explanation to this." Sirius made to get past him but Remus using his werewolf reflexes and power to pin him against the wall. "Sirius, go back to the dorm and calm down. You can talk to her tomorrow." Sirius nodded and looked at the scene hurt.  
  
Remus and Sirius carried the food and drinks to the common room. Sirius then went upstairs to brood over what he saw. Remus didn't even see James for he was surrounded by admirers. Remus didn't think it was necessary to tell him of what the two saw. After Sirius sorted out his thoughts, he would tell James and Peter all about it.  
  
Sirius couldn't even fathom why she would do something like this. Hadn't he been everything she wanted? Hadn't she said last night that she loved him? He put everything on the line for him and she threw it out the window. She betrayed him and his trust. She broke his heart. It was the worst thing that ever happened to him.  
  
He saw Elise, his girlfriend, making out on the balcony with his brother.  
  
A/N: Wow. That was hard to write. You'll find out in the next chapter some very interesting things. Things aren't always as they seem people. This is definitely one of those cases. Review!!  
  
Prongsiegurl


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen  
  
**Sirius fell asleep until late in the next morning. He missed breakfast and didn't go anywhere until lunch. He stayed up in his room thinking about how he was going to deal with Elise. He obviously had to talk to her about it. He'd take it as it came he decided. He made his way to lunch very sullen.  
  
Elise hadn't seen Sirius since he went to get snacks last night. She assumed he was tired and forgot to say goodnight to her. So when he came to lunch she smiled at him and tried to give him a kiss of greetings. Sirius flinched and pulled away.  
  
Elise looked hurt for a moment but brushed it aside. Remus and their friends all noticed this and looked at Sirius curiously. They soon went back to eating their meal not trying to be meddlesome in their friends' affairs.  
  
"What's wrong Sirius? You seem distracted," Elise asked Sirius. She moved in to kiss him again but he pulled away angrily.  
  
"How dare you try to kiss me after what you've done? You bitch," Sirius spat at Elise. She looked so hurt and on the verge of tears. By the end of this statement, all of their friends and most of the Gryffindor table were looking at them.  
  
"What are you talking about, Si-"  
  
"DON'T TRY TO ACT ALL INNOCENT! I ASW YOU LAST NIGHT! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT? DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE GREAT FUN TO CHEAT ON ME? I BET YOU AND MY BROTHER, OF ALL PEOPLE, WERE LAUGHING AT ME, MOCKING ME WHILE YOU MADE OUT WITH HIM!" By now everyone in the Great Hall were watching the incident unfold before them. Girls were gasping and men glared. Sirius was too good for this. Even though he was a womanizer, he never cheated on them or helped cheating on anyone else. He didn't condone it.  
  
"Sirius, I never-"  
  
"DON'T TRY TO PULL THAT BULLSHIT ON ME! I SAW YOU MAKINGOUT WITH REGULUS ON THE BALCONY LAST NIGHT. HOW DARE YOU? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? IHOPE MY BROTHER CAN FILL THE NEEDS FOR YOU THAT I DIDN'T ELISE, BECAUSE WE ARE THROUGH. I CAN'T BE AROUND ANYONE THAT CHEATS ON ME! GOODBYE ELISE." With that he walked out of the Hall, leaving gaping people in his wake.  
  
Elise sat there, stunned at what just happened. After the initial shock wore off, she burst into sobs. Lily, being the one next to her, hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder. Lily whispered comforting words to her.  
  
"I swear I didn't do anything to him. I swear that I didn't go anywhere near Regulus. Why would I want anyone else?" Elise really started crying at the way Sirius treated her.  
  
"What are you talking about? I saw you with Sirius. You were making out with his brother. You are a cheating piece of scum that doesn't deserve Sirius's love. Tell me something Elise, was it worth it. Can't answer? Well, I hope you regret everything you ever did him," Remus said. Gwen gasped and slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you say that to her! She was with us all last night. She was talking to me, Lily, and James all last night. She didn't go anywhere near Regulus last night. You have no right to treat her that way Remus." Remus stared at his girlfriend.  
  
"Look, I know what I saw. Unless Elise has some sort of a twin, she was kissing another guy. I'm sorry that you guys don't understand!" Remus stood up and walked out of the room upset that his girlfriend would try and tell him that he didn't see something he saw.  
  
Drama has seemed to find them yet again.

(  
  
Lily and Gwen had taken Elise upstairs and calmed her into a sleep. After all of the crying she did, she was tired. Gwen went over to find Remus and ask him what his deal was. She couldn't have any of her friends being abused by her boyfriend.  
  
James was the only other person in the common room. After Remus was lead away, James took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He looked exhausted. It was probably because he had the game and party yesterday and the drama of his friends today. Lily knew she was tired. She went and sat next to James.  
  
James put on his glasses when he felt the weight of someone sitting next to him. It was Lily, sitting next to him. She wasn't sitting in the empty chair or couch next to him. His was sitting next to him. His heart fluttered at the sight. Lily sighed before speaking.  
  
"You know that she didn't cheat on Sirius right?" James nodded.  
  
"He thinks that he saw her cheating on him. He's really up set. How's she holding up?"  
  
"She cried a lot and is now sleeping. She's really broken hearted at how he would even think that. This is so stupid." James nodded again and the two fell into a comfortable silence.  
  
"Lily, have you thought about us? Have you thought about what we talked about a couple of weeks ago?" Lily nodded.  
  
"Everyday I think about it."  
  
"Do you have an answer for me? I really like you Lily." He didn't want to tell her that he might love her because he didn't want to scare her.  
  
"James I do have an answer. If you really like me as you say you do, then you will challenge Sirius to a duel and hurt him as much as possible for slandering my friend." James looked appalled for what she had proposed. He couldn't harm his friend. Sirius was always there for him. He made one mistake and harm the love of his life and now Lily wanted him to duel him.  
  
When he had voiced this, Lily looked outraged. "James Potter, you said that you liked me. You will do this and you will challenge him to a duel. If you don't, you won't have me, understand? Now go!" James nodded and went to challenge Sirius.

(  
  
James went upstairs and talked to Sirius.  
  
"SIRIUS, SHE WAS WITH ME AND THE GIRLS LAST NIGHT! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY THIS TO HER?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?! YOU BASTARD! NOW, SINCE YOU SLANDERED AN INNOCENT GIRL'S NAME, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"  
  
"JAMES! I SAW HER!"  
  
"YOU SAW WRONG BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY SHE COULD HAVE! DO WE HAVE A DUEL?!"  
  
"YES YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JAMES!"

(  
  
Lily heard everything from downstairs. When James emerged, she gave him a kiss. "Thank you James." James didn't know whether to be happy because he finally had Lily or upset that his friend would no longer be his.  
  
A/N: There you go. Hope you like them. Lily seems like such a bitch but I assure you that she isn't. She just panicked. So, please review.  
  
Prongsiegurl


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen  
**  
Sirius couldn't believe it. His best friend had turned on him for a girl. Lily had forced him into fighting him and Sirius knew it. He knew that Lily would be loyal to her friend and would do anything possible to hurt Sirius. The way to hurt him most would be to turn his best friend against him and make them fight. Damn Lily, it was working.  
  
The other thing that hurt him was the fact that his girlfriend cheated on him. This wasn't like any other cheating. She cheated on him with his brother, whom he hated. Sirius really liked Elise. He was devastated that she would even think that. He was hurt beyond belief that she would do it. That's what killed him. His family betrayed him and even if you hate your family, you don't betray them. His girlfriend betrayed him.  
  
Sirius's life took a turn for the worst. Nothing could get worse than this.

(  
  
Elise couldn't believe that Sirius would accuse her of something like this. She was in the common room the whole night. How could he think that? The thing that also hurt her was the fact that he wouldn't even listen to anyone that saw her last night IN THE COMMON ROOM! He was being o immature.  
  
She really liked Sirius. She could even go as far as to say that she loved him. Even though he accused of something as horrible as this, her love never wavered. She still cared for him but right now he was being a jerk. His actions hurt her.  
  
Why would he think this?

(  
  
Remus was frustrated. Gwen had tried to talk him out of his stubborn ways. It obviously hadn't worked. He still was on Sirius's side. Gwen and Remus hadn't broke up but weren't on speaking terms at the moment. Why would she try to tell him otherwise when he knew what he saw?

(  
  
Gwen wasn't in a much better state than Remus. How dare he tell her that she was wrong when Elise was TALKING to her and STANDING NEXT TO HER the whole freaking night?! He had no right to tell her she was wrong when she was in fact right. Remus was just being a bastard.

(  
  
James was upset. He was happy that he finally had the girl he wanted, but was upset that he might loose his best friend. How could his friend be so blinded? He didn't see that though because he was blinded by rage. What was James to do? Stand by was friend who was wrong or stand by his girlfriend?

(  
  
Lily was happy that James and her were finally together. She was happy that he would cause pain to Sirius. How dare he do something like that Elise? She didn't do anything wrong to him and basically called her a whore in front of the whole school. Damn Sirius. Why does he have to be such a prat?

(  
  
Peter and Sarah were the only indifferent ones. They weren't really involved in this whole fiasco and were still trying to stay out of it. They loved both of their friends but they couldn't pick sides.

(  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Snape, Lestrange, and Regulus were celebrating. They had just officially and single handedly ruined the Gryffindors' perfect life. They had butterbeer and different types of cake there to celebrate with.  
  
"Severus, that was a fantastic plan. I have to admit, I didn't think it would go through though. I thought Sirius might have seen through," Lestrange admitted. Snape smiled, a little tipsy from the beer.  
  
"Of course it would work. As long as that sorry excuse for a pureblood was blinded by his rage, it would work. Even his dopey little friend fell for it. He's supposed to be the smart one too."  
  
"My brother was always the one to jump to conclusions." Regulus stopped to take a swig from his mug. "I mean, if he looked hard enough, he would have seen something different."  
  
"That stupid prat. Always jumps to conclusions." Snape smiled at Lestrange's comment.  
  
"Yes, if he did look harder he would have seen Alannah Jones from Hufflepuff making out with Regulus, not Elise. Now they are broken up according to the school gossip and James and Sirius are going to duel over it. HA! I never thought that would happen. Good job my friends! A toast to a job well done!" The three rose their glasses and clinked them together. They had successfully made Sirius believe that his girlfriend cheated on him.  
  
A/N: And so the plot twists again. Sorry about the beginning of the chapter. I had to explain the feeling going on in the group. Review!  
  
Prongsiegurl


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**  
  
Gwen and Lily sat in their dorm room trying to get back at Sirius for what he did to their friend. The task was one that simply couldn't fail. He caused Elise so much pain and suffering. It wasn't fair.  
  
The girls were happy for Lily. Something was finally going right. Their goal for this year was finally completed. Now they had a new goal. That was to seek revenge on that handsome bastard.  
  
"I've got it! We trap him in the Forbidden Forest. Then we cover him in sugar sweet goop. After we leave him tied to a tree, the animals from the Forest will-"  
  
"Gwen, we aren't leaving him to be mauled by dangerous animals. We'll leave him to be mauled by Slytherins. He hates them more anyway," Lily said causing her and Gwen to laugh hard. It only made Elise cry harder.  
  
"Elise, what's wrong?"  
  
"Guys, I know that you are trying to make me feel better and get back at Sirius. Thank you so much. ("Aww, you're welcome," Lily said. "Anytime," Gwen stated.) I don't want you to hurt him though. ("WHAT?!") Seriously, I just want my Sirius back. I miss him so much. It hurts what he did but I need him. I feel so empty without him. I don't want to live without him. If you want to help me, then try to get Sirius and me back together." Elise smiled weakly at her friends.  
  
Lily and Gwen couldn't believe that this was what their friend wanted. He had slandered her and humiliated her in front of the whole school. She wants to be back together with him now? They would try though. Elise could forgive him easily because she loved him. For her friends though, he would need to prove himself worthy once more.  
  
"If this is really what you want, then we will do it." Elise hugged her two friends. Things would be okay.

(  
  
After two days of thinking, Lily had finally come up with a plan. It was genius. It was a plan that could do two things at once. Make Sirius feel guilty for what he had done and make him want Elise back.  
  
Lily took her friends up to their room after an interesting Transfiguration class. It was the end of the day and a perfect time to put their plan into action.  
  
"Okay guys, I have the most perfect plan. If it works, Elise, Sirius will feel so guilty for what he has done. He will want you back in no time."  
  
"What is it?" Gwen and Elise both asked. They wanted to know for Lily had been going on about it all day. It was all they could do to not strangle her for keeping it a secret.  
  
"We tell everyone that Elise has gone away for good back to where she moved from. She didn't like it here and she suffered too much heartache here to continue on. We have the next two weeks off due to Christmas break so we don't need to worry about the professors. Sirius and Remus will feel so guilty when they find out that they were the cause of us losing our best friend. He will immediately feel regret and will be wishing you back. We he realizes this and announced it to everyone, then you will miraculously come back and welcome him with open arms. What do you think?" Lily asked her friends.  
  
They just stared at her. How could someone come up with a plan like that? Lily clearly was bored during the last day of classes today if this was the elaborate scheme she came up with.  
  
"If we can pull it off, it would be a miracle in its self. It will be hard. Elise, you're going home for the holiday's right?" Gwen asked her. Elise nodded.  
  
"We're going home to visit family. I'll actually be where I used to live. Guys, this might work." Elise smiled her first rue smile since the fiasco. Lily was proud of herself.  
  
Now the only problem was to carry the plan out.

(  
  
James was still brooding over what to do. He loved Lily. He wanted to be with her all of the time. He loved Sirius like a brother though. They had always been there for each other. Any time Sirius was upset over Lily or anything else, Sirius always made him feel better. He felt like he had betrayed him by acting like this. He needed to talk to Lily about this. She needed to understand.

(  
  
Lily walked downstairs into the common room, feeling much better about herself. She loved how she had cheered up her friend before she had to leave. It made her feel like she had done something meaningful for someone.  
  
Lily spotted James sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. Standing there unnoticed, Lily decided that she should talk to James about the duel he was supposed to have with Sirius. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. She didn't want them to have a big fall out and have all of the Marauders to hate her. She enjoyed their company way too much for that to happen. Maybe James would understand.  
  
James looked up when Lily sat down next to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as a sign for 'hello'. He smiled at her. Well, it's now or never, he thought.  
  
"Lily, I-"  
  
"James, there's-"  
  
The two started speaking at the same time. They laughed lightly before James encouraged Lily to go first.  
  
"James, there's something I need to talk to you about. You remember when I asked you to fight Sirius as revenge for hurting Elise, right? Okay well, I have been talking to Elise. She doesn't want him hurt. She just wants to go back out with him. If fought him and hurt him, she'd hurt you and me. I can't have that.  
  
Plus, I realized what good friends you all are to each other. I don't want you to have a big fall out because of me. I don't think I could handle being the person who single handedly broke up the most rambunctious group of troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen. I like you too much to see you go through that. Even though I'm mad at Sirius, I can't have you two be broken up. Do you understand?"  
  
James just looked at her. How did she know how to put everything he was thinking into words? It was like she was thinking on the same wavelength as him. It was a bit unnerving.  
  
"Lily, you do realize that you just said everything that I was just thinking about?" Lily blushed slightly and looked away. "I was just thinking about how much of a brother Sirius is to me and no matter how much he screws up, I should be there for him. He's like family to me Lily. I couldn't go through with the duel."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing my moment of selfishness if over then huh?" Lily giggled slightly. She leaned over and gave James a kiss. She left and headed towards her dorm.  
  
"Lily?" She turned around. "Thanks for understanding." She smiled at him and then went back upstairs.  
  
Sirius approached James. James didn't know it, but Sirius had heard the conversation between him and Lily. Right now, he didn't know a time when he had appreciated Lily or James more. He was happy with Lily because she backed down from this whole thing. He was relieved that James wouldn't have gone through with the duel even if Lily had to break up with him. For that, Sirius was grateful. He didn't know whether or not he would have gone through with it.  
  
"James? I heard what you said mate. Thanks." James stood up and looked at Sirius in the eye.  
  
"I couldn't fight you Padfoot. You mean too much to me to lose." The two smiled at each other.  
  
"Padfoot, I am going to tell you though. If you ever come between me and Lily again, I won't hesitate, I'll go for Lily." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Prongs, if you ever try to give up a good looking girl like that again, whether I'm in the middle or not, I'll hurt you." The two laughed again. It felt good to be back together.  
  
A/N: Will the plan work? Dun Dun Dun. Dramatic music everywhere Review loves.  
  
prongsiegurl


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen  
**  
The time came for those going home to leave. Out of the seventh year Gryffindors, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Gwen were staying. Peter had to go home because his mother thought he was being corrupted by those 'troublesome three'. Elise left so that 'Operation Back-together' could be carried out.  
  
The boys were giving their farewells to Peter. They didn't even look at Elise and the girls. Sirius and Remus still thought she was using Sirius. James had already said goodbye when the boys were out yesterday.  
  
Lily gave her best friend a hug. "Don't worry. You and Sirius will be back together soon. If not, we shall kill him for being an ass," she whispered in Elise's hair. The girl giggled.  
  
Gwen gave Elise a hug and a sad farewell before the train left. They waited until the train was out of sight before they went back to the castle.

(  
  
After dinner, the boys headed back up to the common room to visit with the girls and possibly play a game of exploding snap. What they were greeted with wasn't what they had in mind.  
  
The two girls were sitting on the sofa hugging each other and crying. James and Remus immediately went over and tried to comfort their girlfriends. Lily cried on James's shoulder while Gwen shoved Remus away. They still weren't on speaking terms. Gwen didn't need his pity if he wouldn't see sense.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" James asked her. He had one hand around her waist and another combing her hair. It killed him to see her like this. It made him feel as if he couldn't do anything to stop her pain.  
  
"What's wrong? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! THAT...THAT BASTARD OVER THERE HAS JUST RUINED MINE AND GWEN'S LIFE! THANKS TO HIM, WE'VE JUST LOST OUT BEST FRIEND!"  
  
"What are you talking about? How did he ruin your life?" Remus looked at Gwen incredulously. They seemed fine before dinner. How could Sirius have ruined their lives in such a short space of time?  
  
"Read this you evil tool. You never deserved her in the first place," Gwen said. She threw a sheet of paper at Sirius. He nervously read it out loud. He wasn't sure what he did to upset the girls.  
  
_Dear Lily and Gwen,  
You must think I'm silly for sending you a letter after I just got done saying goodbye this morning. I needed to though. When I got home I found out that my father had the opportunity to have his job transferred back to where we used to live. They asked me if I was willing to leave Hogwarts and transfer back to my old school. Considering recent events (the whole Sirius fiasco), I told them that I would. I'm so sorry. I'll miss you guys so much. The thing is I can't look at Sirius without my heartbreaking. I loved him so much and he wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to tell him the truth. I don't know why he thought that I cheated on him, but I never did. That's why I'm leaving. I'm sorry. Write me as often as you can.  
  
Love,  
Elise  
_  
Sirius looked up at the girls. They were glaring at him. James and Remus just stared at him. "She's really gone?"  
  
"No you git, we just wrote that as a sick joke on you. OF COURSE SHE'S GONE!" Lily cried harder. Elise slapped him.  
  
"There you go idiot. That's what you get when you wrongfully accuse someone. They up and leave because they can't stand to be around an ass." She stormed upstairs. Lily stood up and gave him one last glare before following Gwen.  
  
James glared at his two friends. "I tried to tell you that she was at that party. I tried to tell you that I saw her at the party and not with your brother. This is what you get and deserve. The girls don't deserve this. They believed her all along. Good going you two." He walked up to his dorm room.  
  
Sirius sat down on the couch. Everyone was mad at him for what had happened. He knew that it was his fault. He knew he should have heard her out. He knew...but what could be done now?  
  
The teen put his face in his hands and cried for his loss.  
  
A/N: I don't think that this is as good as it could be. I just don't know what to add to it. Anyway, here you go. Please review.

Prongsiegurl


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**  
  
_Review  
  
Sirius looked up at the girls. They were glaring at him. James and Remus just stared at him. "She's really gone?"  
  
"No you git, we just wrote that as a sick joke on you. OF COURSE SHE'S GONE!" Lily cried harder. Gwen slapped him.  
  
"There you go idiot. That's what you get when you wrongfully accuse someone. They up and leave because they can't stand to be around an ass." She stormed upstairs. Lily stood up and gave him one last glare before following Gwen.  
  
James glared at his two friends. "I tried to tell you that she was at that party. I tried to tell you that I saw her at the party and not with your brother. This is what you get and deserve. The girls don't deserve this. They believed her all along. Good going you two." He walked up to his dorm room.  
  
Sirius sat down on the couch. Everyone was mad at him for what had happened. He knew that it was his fault. He knew he should have heard her out. He knew...but what could be done now?  
  
The teen put his face in his hands and cried for his loss._

_(  
_  
When the two girls reached their room, they collapsed on Gwen's bed and laughed. They had pulled off stage one. They successfully made Sirius believe that he had caused Elise to move. It was brilliant.  
  
"Now, what should we make him do to show his appreciation for her?"  
  
Lily sat and thought about her friend's question. This was the hard part; how to make Sirius show that he really missed Elise.

(  
  
Sirius sat in his room. He was so upset. He was starting to have doubts about his choice in leaving Elise. There really wasn't any evidence as to what she did. His best friend and the girls saw her at the party and not snogging his rat faced brother. Maybe he should have listened to what she had to say and not throw her away like that.  
  
"Sirius, you haven't eaten all day. Why don't you come down to dinner?" James said. He leaned against the door frame and looked at his friend. Although he was upset with his actions, James forgave him. Clearly her leaving had done more damage than James could do with the silent treatment.  
  
"No, I can't. What would-"  
  
"I don't care. She's gone and starving yourself won't bring her back. Now, get up and wash your face. You are going down to dinner even if I have to bring you down by force." James tossed his wand up in the air while giving Sirius a meaningful look.  
  
"Ugh, fine."

(  
  
Lily, Gwen, James, Remus, and Sirius trooped down to dinner. The tension was so thick between the girls and Sirius, if it was palpable, they would've choked. They heard some sounds up in the deserted hallway. The group strained to see who it was. It was a group of Slytherins. The Gryffindors just went on, not paying attention to them.  
  
"So, I hear she's gone. She moved. Apparently the rejection from your brother, Regulus, has made her want to move to a completely different continent," Snape was saying to Regulus and Lestrange.  
  
"Yes, we have ruined their perfect lives for good. I love revenge."  
  
"Too true, Lestrange."  
  
The Gryffindors stopped to eavesdrop on them now.  
  
"Yes, Snape that was a brilliant plan. Using that Hufflepuff to look like it was that filthy Gryffindor making out me. It was wonderful. I ruined my brother's life and some action on the side. Ah, how wonderful it felt."  
  
Sirius had walked out of the shadows. "How wonderful are you going to feel when I permanently shove your heads up your asses?"  
  
The Slytherins looked like deer caught in headlights. James and Remus stepped out also. The girls hid and watched. They were too upset to do anything.  
  
"S-S-Sirius, I-"  
  
"You what?" Sirius started moving for his brother. He looked deranged. James and Remus grabbed Snape and Lestrange and pinned them against the wall.  
  
"You made me believe that my girlfriend was cheating me. That caused me to break up with her. And THAT CAUSED HER TO MOVE FOR GOOD! DON'T TRY TALKING OUT OF THIS ONE, CAUSE YOU WILL DIE!" Sirius pounced on the younger boy.  
  
"Sirius, don't. You don't even know what happened," James said. He was holding Snape, pinned at the arms against the wall. Sirius stopped. It was amazing, the effect James had on Sirius.  
  
"I understand fine. You went and made her to look like a slut. Are you happy? You piece of shit. I will get you back. Just remember, paybacks a bitch." Sirius stomped off with his friends following.  
  
"I am sorry. I am very sorry to you two girls. I never meant for this to happen. I really regret what happened. Can you ever forgive me?" In that instant, Lily and Gwen knew how much he regret he had. He felt terrible.  
  
"We can forgive you. Just not right now. You need to make it up to us and to Elise, even though she isn't here," Lily said.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**  
  
Sirius didn't even go to dinner. He felt so guilty for what he'd done to Elise. She didn't deserve any of it. She didn't do anything wrong and instead of listening to her, he blew her off. Now he'd never see her again.  
  
He needed to make it up to her and he knew how to do it.

(  
  
Christmas had passed. It was now the end of the holidays. People were starting to come back from their homes, back to the second semester of school.  
  
It was time, time for Sirius to put his plan into action.  
  
Dinner was used as a time for everyone to catch up on what happened over the last two weeks. Students told their friends what was new with their families and what presents they got for Christmas. Everyone was there.  
  
This was perfect for Sirius. He stood up and went to the front of the hall half way through dinner. His friends looked at him, confused, but he ignored their looks. He needed to do this.  
  
"Excuse me, everyone, could you look up here. I made a horrible mistake a few weeks ago. I was led to believe something that wasn't true and now I have lost something that I took for granted. Now, I may never get it back." Sirius started to sing.  
  
_For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
_  
People looked at him as though he was crazy. No one knew why a Marauder would do this. Were they pranking their own members now? They didn't know what he was talking about either. What did he lose?  
  
_You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
_  
James and Remus looked at his friend as if he were crazy. They were very proud of his way of apologizing, but it didn't make it any less crazy.  
  
_You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
_  
Lily and Gwen had tears in their eyes. They looked over at an empty spot at the table and smiled. They were so proud of Sirius; everything he had done was forgiven in that very moment.  
  
_You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
_  
Sirius saw the looks he was given. None of it mattered to him. None at all. All that mattered at this point was that Lily and Gwen forgave him. If they forgave him, it would be like she forgave him. Then he could live with himself better.  
  
_You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
_  
The teachers didn't know what to do. It was very unlike Sirius. Usually, he'd make someone else do something like this through his pranking. Now, he was up there singing to whom, they didn't know, but they meant something to him. They didn't know whether to punish him or let him go.  
  
_You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
_  
James and Remus looked at their friend. He looked like he was ready to cry. It was unnerving to see their friend in this state. They had never seen this side of him before. It was something that Sirius had always kept to himself.  
  
_You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
_  
Someone stood up at the Gryffindor table. Sirius took no heed to this person. He just wanted to finish the song before he broke down.  
  
_I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me_  
  
"Sirius!" He turned to look at who called him. It was Elsie. She ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I never meant to...I thought that...It was-"  
  
"I know."

A/N: All Done. That's it. Finito. I hope you liked it and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry that I abandoned it but I thought that no one liked it. I'm sorry. If you liked my other stories, will you leave it in a review, and I'll finish them.

Now, I have to go. Love you all lots. Tell me what you thought of it. REVIEW!!!

Prongsiegurl


End file.
